Sugilite
Sugilite is the Crystalsapien guardian of the planet Petropia and her people, the Petrosapiens. Backstory The original Sugilite was created to serve as the guardian of Petropia. It was believed to have been destroyed along with Petropia and her people (bounty hunter Tetrax was the only survivor) by Vilgax. However, some time before this, Sugilite's DNA was taken to serve as the Codon Stream's sample for the Crystalsapien species. This created a genetic back-up of Sugilite within the Codon Stream in the form of Chromastone. While exploring the shattered remains of Petropia, Tetrax discovered that the crystal Vilgax used to destroy Petropia (which Tetrax unwittingly handed to Vilgax) served as a back-up for Petropia and its people. With that knowledge Tetrax stole the back-up crystal back from Vilgax and sought out Ben in order to release Sugilite's genetic back-up from the Omnitrix. He demanded that Ben hand over Chromastone, forcing Ben to transform. However Tetrax was unaware Chromastone was destroyed in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 and had re-formed into Diamondhead. Tetrax used a sonic device to shatter Diamondhead, releasing Sugilite's back-up. Tetrax then gives Sugilite's back-up the crystal back-up which he absorbs before flying off into space to restore Petropia and its people. However, theft of the back-up crystal doesn't go unnoticed by Vilgax, who follows Tetrax to Earth. Sugilite's back-up returns to the shattered ruins of Petropia and begins to reconstruct it. Vilgax chases after Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Tetrax cornering them in a factory. Kevin accidentally reveals that Sugilite's back-up has it and Vilgax flies to where Sugilite's back-up is to find a restored planet Petropia. Outraged over the theft of "his crystal" to restore a dead world, Vilgax beats Sugilite's back-up demanding he return the crystal. Sugilite's back-up pleads for mercy, asking Vilgax to let him continue reviving the planet, however Vilgax reveals he has no mercy (Saying he's never heard of it). Ben and company arrive too late to save Sugilite's back-up from Vilgax, who then removes the crystal from Sugilite's back-up only to discover the crystal's power has been drained & flies off disappointed. The dying Sugilite back-up gives Ben a second back-up crystal wanting Ben to finish what he started. Ben then takes the crystal from Sugilite's back-up as he fades away. Ben transforms in to Diamondhead (revealing Diamondhead knows what to do) and uses the crystal to revive Petropia's people. This revives the original Sugilite who introduces himself to Ben and thanks him for his help in restoring Petropia and its people (stating they are in his debt). He also reveals that Chromastone still remains within the Omnitrix. He returns to his post as Guardian of Petropia. Powers and Abilities Sugilite possesses the same energy absorption, projection, manipulation and flight abilities as all Crystalsapiens. He also has the ability to restore the planet Petropia and its people if they are destroyed, by using a special crystallized back-up when a nearby group of stars are aligned. By channeling the energy from the star alignment, Sugilite can use it to power the restoration of the planet and its people. It is also shown that some of his beams can freeze his targets in a hard, red colored crystal. Omniworlds In Diamond Battle, he saved his planet by defeating all the R.E.Ds. Appearances Omniworlds Diamond Battle Trivia Category:Aliens Category:Allies